


Stake out

by cairowren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	Stake out

"Is this a date?"

"For God's sake Ren. Pay attention" Hux whispered. "We're supposed to investigate who exactly has been smashing the pumpkins in our neighbourhood"

"But I'm hungry"

Hux rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. How did he get in this position?

Well he did know exactly. One week before Halloween, he carved out a pumpkin and proudly left it infront of his porch. Then when he went to check up on it the next morning, it was smashed to pieces. Without thinking, he stomped over next door in his dress robes and immediately accused his next door neighbour, Kylo whom had just moved in a few months ago, was the one behind it. Then Kylo accused him of doing the same right back . It wasn't until their other neighbour from down the street, Phasma, came knocking the next day when they realized it was actually a neighbourhood wide "attack" and not just a petty fight between neighbours.

Then Kylo brought up the idea of doing a stake out and for some reason Hux immediately accepted. Now here they were on October 30th with a freshly carved pumpkin in front of Hux's house at 3am hiding behind Hux's shrubs.

"I don't know Hux. Maybe we should just give up..." Kylo yawned. They've been outside for over 2 hours now.

"I'm perfectly fine," Hux said as he tried to fight off the sleepiness in his eyes.

"Liar" 

"Shut up"

"Fine," Kylo stood up and stretched. "Let's at least get something to eat. We can go to that 24 hour restaurant down the street."

"Coffee does sound good..." 

Hux's stomach rumbled. 

"Alright fine. But when we're finished we doing this again for another hour"

"Deal"

...

"So it this a date?" Kylo asked cheekily.


End file.
